gleejourneycontinuesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sextionals
Sextionals 'is the seventh episode of ''Glee: The Journey Continues. Songs *'Super Bass '''by ''Nicki Minaj. ''Sung by Amy. *'Dark Side 'by ''Kelly Clarkson. ''Sung by Nine Lives. *'Loser Like Me '''by ''Loser Like Me'. Sung by New Directions.' *'Who Knew '''by ''P!nk. ''Sung by Junette and Zach with New Directions. *'Love The Way You Lie (Part 2) (Piano/Ballad Version) by Rihanna. ''Sung by Katie and New Directions. *'Don't Forget 'by ''Demi Lovato. ''Sung by The Clique. Episode 7: Will walked into a choir room full of smiling faces, carrying a CD. The CD had all the faces of the first generation of New Directions on it. “Mr Schuester. what’s that?” Stevie asked. “This... is our ticket to winning Sectionals.” -o-o-o- “So, everyone’s happy on our setlist? No objections?” Will asked, continuing the clubs conversation. No-one objected. “Hello, is this the choir room?” A girly voice came from the door. “It’s Amy, right?” Katie asked. “Yeah, I saw you at my old school. I was going to audition at three o’clock, but I kind of got lost.” Amy blushed in embarrassment. The whole choir room laughed. “Mr Schuester, this is Amy.” Stevie explained. “She’s a former member of the The Clique.” “Why did you leave?” Will asked. “I felt under-appreciated, I didn’t even get a line in a song.” Amy admitted. Will mind flashed back to the scene when Charity and Jacob left. Will gulped, “Take the stage.” Amy walked to the micrphone stand and held it as she rapped "''This one is for the boys with the booming system. Top down, AC with the cooling system. When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up. Got stacks on deck like he savin' up.” Amy took the microphone from the stand and started to dance around. “''And he ill, he real, he might got a deal. He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill. He cold, he dope, he might sell coke. He always in the air, but he never fly coach. He a motherfucking trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship. When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip. That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for. And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe.” A ginger, mid-thirites looking women appeared at the door. “''I said, excuse me, you're a hell of a guy. I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly. I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie. You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh. Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is. I am Amy Foster, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deu-''” “AMELIA FOSTER, this is enough.” The woman at the door shouted, interrupting her.. “I’m sick of this! You didn’t even ask my permission. We’re leaving and going back to Appleton.” The woman walked towards Amy and tried to grab her arm but Will put himself between the two, “Can I help?” He asked. “No. We’re just leaving.” The woman said. “So, if you don’t mind we’re going back to her old scho-” “I thought you transferred here...” Will said to Amy. “I did. I asked my parents, and they helped me.” She admitted. “NO!” The woman shouted once again. “You asked your step-mother and father. Not me.” “Please, stop shouting.” Will begged. “I’m taking you both to the guidance counselor.” The three walked out. “So, do we leave now?” Harrison asked, after being deserted. -o-o-o- “Let me get this straight; Amy now lives with her step-mother and father and used to attend Appleton School for the Gifted and Talented but she left after feeling left out of her own glee club and transferred here.” Emma said. “What’s wrong with that?” “I’m not having my daughter attending a filthy common school. It’s bad enough having her oold glee club as a distraction from her grades, now in a common school her grades are going to be as disastrous as Mr. Sweater Vests chin, here.” The woman explained. Sue stood outside the office listening in and smirking at the last remark. “I can’t even call you mom anymore. You’re a disgrace to the family.” Amy snapped. “Thanks.” Ms Foster sarcastically said. “Aren’t you going to ask why we hate each other?” “Don’t.” Amy exclaimed, slouching in her chair. “Amy is a kissogram. Which means she is employed to kiss people.” The woman explained. “And once, things got a bit out of hand and she was involved with a kn-” “I think that’s enough.” Amy snapped, standing up. “If I don’t go now, I’ll miss my first lesson. Thank you for your help but no-one will listen to her.” Suddenly, Sue walked in. “I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation. Would you like me to escort Ms Foster out of the building?” She asked as Amy barged into her shoulder and left. “Yes, please.” Emma told her. As Sue and the woman walked down the door Sue spoke up, “I’ve been trying to get rid of that glee club for the past five years. I need some help. You in? You’ll get Amy back.” The woman hesitated before answering, “I’m in.” “Meet me after school in my office. My office is the next left from here and follow the corridor to the end for the exit. Good day, Ms Foster.” Sue walked away with an evil smile. -o-o-o- Sue had called Charity and Jacob to her office. “Why are we here, Coach? I have revenge to serve.” Charity said. “Revenge. The subject I’m here to talk about.” Sue said, changing her view from her window to the two students seated in her office, “As you most likely know, New Directions has already found replacements for you. This cannot be tolerated. As you also know, Sectionals is tonight. And, I want you to destroy New Directions from the inside out. Here’s a key to the janitor’s closet. Lock someone in there. The rest is up to you.” “How do you know we’re going to go along with this?” Jacob asked. “You will, I know it,” -o-o-o- Chloe walked down the school corridor, looking at her phone. When she looked up she realised that everyone was looking at her and whispering. Chloe looked down to her stomach, it wasn’t big enough to start a baby rumour. Chloe walked over to one of the girls, “Hey, I just met you and this is crazy but tell me what your whispering about or I’ll kill you.” “Er... It’s... P-p-” A girl stuttered. “Speak up, freshman.” Chloe demanded. “Charity Heart. S-she’s spreading about your p-pregnancy.” Chloe snapped her head to the left, looking at Charity talking to a jock. She marched down the hall and pushed herself between Charity and the jock. “Been spreading personal stuff now? That’s low.” Chloe told Charity. Charity turned her nose up and started to walk away. Chloe walked behind her and used Charity’s hair to pull her and slammed her into a locker. “Yeah, bitch. I’ve got an evil side too.” Chloe whispered into her ear. Charity used her free arm to push Chloe’s face into the lockers. “Bitch, I can take you out in one hit.” Charity threatened. “Yeah, right.” Chloe laughed. “Wanna bet?” Charity asked. Chloe wriggled free from Charity’s grasp and slapped her in the face before walking away. “If Figgins’ hears about this, you’ll be dead!” Charity shouted. Chloe ran into the choir room and collapsed onto the floor crying. After a few minutes she got up with a look of anger on her face, she ran and started to kick all of the chairs over, attracting quite a lot of attention. Tim, Harrison, Stevie and Katie walked in. “Babe, are you okay?” Tim asked. “Do I fucking look okay?” She exclaimed. “Chloe, calm down.” Katie calmly and quietly spoke. “It’s all your fault.” Chloe said, storming towards Tim and pushing him in the chest. “If you hadn’t been such a horny teenager this wouldn’t have happened?” “What the hell, Chloe? You could’ve said no!” He shouted back. “What’s turned you into this?!” “It’s Charity!” Chloe screamed pushing Tim again. “She’s spread about my pregnancy.” “We can help you!” Stevie told her. “No, you can’t!” Chloe said, now pushing Stevie. “Just stop pushing people.” Harrison shouted. “I’m out.” Chloe said as she shoved Katie out the way, leaving. Tim sighed, “Pregnancy anger hormones.” -o-o-o- After school, the New Directions were all seated in the choir room when Quinn walked in. “Hey, guys!” Quinn called. “Mr Schuester has fallen ill so there’ll be no glee club today. Be back here at 6pm sharp for an hour of pre-rehearsals for sectionals. You’re all dismissed.” Quinn told them. The group started to pile out of the choir room. “Chloe, Tim, can I see you for a minute?” “What?” Chloe snapped, stopping. “I may not be a teacher, but you do need to change your tone.” Quinn told her. “And, while visiting my old teachers, I happened to see a little fight in the corridors.” Chloe sighed. “I’m going to take you to see Principal Figgins on monday.” “Why monday?” Tim asked. “Because there’s a high chance you’ll be banned from Sectionals, and I just can’t have that.” “Thanks, Miss Fabray.” Chloe sweetly smiled. “Don’t mention it.” Quinn smiled. “Now, go. I’ll see you later.” -o-o-o- Four hours later, New Directions had all finished their pre-rehearsal and were about to take their seats to watch Nine Lives perform. “Remember guys. Don’t let them intimidate you. Same-sex group always single their genders songs, that’s what let’s them down. Now, let’s go.” Will encouraged. They all took their seats as the lights dimmed and a silhouette stood on the stage. A spotlight flashed on the silhouette, revealing that it was Steve Jones, known for being the presenter of X Factor USA series one. Katie and Junette screamed like two fangirls. Will chuckled. “Good evening to everyone in the audience and you at home!” Steve called into a camera. “Welcome to the 2015 Midwest Show Choir Sectionals! Completing for a place in Regionals we have; ‘Nine Lives,’ ‘The Clique’ and ‘New Directions!’ We also have three special judges with us tonight. Our first judge has flown in from Canada especially for us; Carly Rae Jepsen! The second is a local news reporter; Andrea Carmichael. And last, but definatley not least, is winner of 2012‘s American Idol; Phillip Phillips! Now, without further adieu, here’s Nine Lives!” Steve briskly walked off the stage as several girls tip-toed into the darkness of the stage. As the music started a spotlight shone on a girl in the middle with a very girly white dress. “''There's a place that I know, It's not pretty there and few have ever gone, If I show it to you now, Will it make you run away.” She sang, “Or will you stay, Even if it hurts, Even if I try to push you out, Will you return? And remind me who I really am. Please remind me who I really am...” As the chorus began the main singer removed her hat, revealing dark black hair, and placed a piercing in her hair. The lights then shone on the other dancers, revealing they were all dressed in biker clothes. They then started to dance around each other, doing fighting-style moves. Another girl started to sing, “''Everybody's got a dark side. Do you love me? Can you love mine? Nobody's a picture perfect, But we're worth it, You know that we're worth it, Will you love me? Even with my dark side?” “''Like a diamond, From black dust,It's hard to know, What can become, If you give up, So don't give up on me, Please remind me who I really am.” Two dark-skinned girls sang from the side, circling each other like a predator studying his prey. “''Everybody's got a dark side. Do you love me? Can you love mine? Nobody's a picture perfect. But we're worth it. You know that we're worth it. Will you love me? Even with my dark side?” “''Don't run away. Don't run away. Just tell me that you will stay. Promise me you will stay. Don't run away. Don't run away. Just promise me you will stay... Promise me you will stay” The girl from the beggining sang. “We’re so doomed. They’re amazing.” Lesa admitted. “''Will you love me? ohh.” A girl sang. “No. We’re not. Their voices aren’t that great, it’s just the good choreography.” Will explained. “''Don't run away. Don't run away. Don't run away. Promise you'll stay...” Nine Lives finished together. “Come on. Let’s go to the green room.” Quinn said, standing up. -o-o-o- Everyone was pacing back and forward in the green room before someone appeared at the door. “Miss me?” The manly voice called. “Hello, stranger.” Katie joked, running and hugging the man. It was Joey. “Where’s Amy? We’ll be on in six minutes.” Will nervously exclaimed. “She went to the toilet.” Junette explained. -o-o-o- Amy was walking down the corridor when her phone buzzed. It was text from a number that was not registered on her phonebook. It read; ‘''Surprise, Bitch - xo''’ Amy frowned as she read the text, still walking. Suddenly, she felt two pairs of hands grab her and she was shoved into a dark cupboard. She screamed at the top of her lungs as the door closets door clicked shut. “Charity, you bitch!” Amy called. “I can tell why people hate you!” Jacob and Charity laughed, high-fiveing each other as they walked away. -o-o-o- “I’m gonna go find Amy.” Katie said as she left the choir room. She ran down the corridor. From the closet, Amy could hear the footsteps of high heels. “Hello?” Amy called. “Amy?!” Katie exclaimed, pressing her ear up against the door. “Charity and Jacob, they locked me in here.” Amy shouted. “MR SCHUESTER!” Amy heard Katie screamed. Amy then heard another set of shoes rapidly approaching, presumably Mr Schuester. “What?!” He asked, panting. “Charity locked Amy in the cupboard.” Katie sighed. “They’ve got the key!” Amy told him. “Stand back!” Mr Schuester called. Amy did as instructed. He then walked to the end of the corridor and sprinted as fast as he could to the door, bashing into it with his shoulder. The door swang open. Will offered Amy his hand, “Two minutes until showtime!” -o-o-o New Directions stood, frozen in their beginning poses for their first song, listening to Steve Jones speak; “One down, two to go! Now, New Directions!” The curtains drew and immediatley all of the girls of New Directions started to twirl around the boys as Katie sung; “''Yeah, you may think that I’m a zero. But, hey, everyone you wanna be. Probably started off like me.You may say that I’m a freakshow...” “''I don’t care.” Amy sang. “''But, hey, give me just a little time, I bet you’re gonna change your mind.” Katie sang. “''All of the dirt you’ve been throwin’ my way. It ain’t so hard to take, that’s right.‘Cause I know one day you’ll be screamin’ my name. And I’ll just look away, that’s right.” “''Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth.” Junette sang. “''So everyone can hear...” Chloe sang. “''Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down...” Junette sang. “''Baby, I don’t care!” Chloe sang. “''Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out...” Katie sang. “''You wanna be, you wanna be, a loser like me, a loser like me.” New Directions sang. The crowd started to clap and cheer along. “''Push me up against the locker, And...” Stevie sang. “''Hey!” New Directions boys sang. “''All I do is shake it off. I’ll get you back when I’m your boss.” Tim sang. “''I’m not thinkin’ ’bout you haters. ‘Cause hey, I could be a superstar. I’ll see you when you wash my car.” “''All of the dirt you’ve been throwin’ my way. It ain’t so hard to take.” Harrison sang. “''That’s right.” New Directions sang. Mr Schuester, Emma and Quinn cheered at the top of their lungs from the audience. “''‘Cause I know one day you’ll be screamin’ my name, And I’ll just look away.” Lesa sang. “''Thats right.” “''Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth. So everyone can hear.” Jasmine sang. “''Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down. Baby, I don’t care.” Jen sang. “''Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out...” Tommy and Amy sang. “''You wanna be, You wanna be. A loser like me. A loser like me. A loser like me.” New Directions finished their first song together. “Thanks for coming tonight, Ladies and Gentlemen!” Junette called into the diary room. “This is ‘Who Knew!’” “''You took my hand, You showed me how, You promised me you'd be around, Uh huh, That's right.” Junette sang. “''I took your words, And I believed, In everything, You said to me,Yeah huh, That's right!” Zach sang. “''If someone said three years from now. You'd be long gone. I'd stand up and punch them out. Cause they're all wrong. I know better. Cause you said forever, and ever. Who knew?” The two sang together. “''Remember when we were such fools. And so convinced and just too cool. Oh no. No no. I wish I could touch you again. I wish I could still call you friend. I'd give anything.” “''When someone said count your blessings now ‘fore they're long gone. I guess I just didn't know how. I was all wrong. They knew better. Still you said forever. And ever. Who knew...?” Junette sang. “''Yeah yeah, I'll keep you locked in my head. Until we meet again. Until we... Until we meet again. And I won't forget you my friend. What happened...?” Zach sang. “''If someone said three years from now. You'd be long gone. I'd stand up and punch them out. Cause they're all wrong and. That last kiss. I'll cherish. My darling. I miss you. My darling. Who knew. Who knew.” The two finished together. -o-o-o- The Clique sat in New Directions’ choir room, watching their performance on a portable television. “They’re crap, we’ve got this!” The long-and-curly-haired boy said. Chuck sniggered. Nine Lives entered, fresh from their performane. “Nice try.” Chuck called to the girls. “Excuse me?” The lead singer asked, raising an eyebrow. “I said; ‘NICE TRY.’” Chuck shouted. “Like you’re gonna win.” The girl said standing up. “We saw your setlist. Hardly a range of songs. One of your songs is from, like, the eighteen hundreds and the other two are break up songs.” “Who do you think you are? Talking to us like this?” He asked. “The names Gabriella. And you?” “Chuck.” “Congrats on your third place.” Gabriella smiled. “What?” Chuck turned his nose up. “We’ll see about that.” -o-o-o- New Directions were just starting their third and final song; Katie’s solo. “''On the first page of our story. The future seemed so bright. Then this thing turned out so evil. I don't know why I'm still surprised. Even angels have their wicked schemes. And you take that to new extremes. But you'll always be my hero. Even though you've lost your mind.” She sang beautifully as New Direction paired of and started to ballroom dance with each other. “Just gonna stand there and watch me burn. But that's all right because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry. But that's all right because I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie. Ohhh, I love the way you lie.” “I love you.” Will whispered to Emma, kissing her cheek. A tear was brought to Quinn’s eye. “''Now there's gravel in our voices. Glass is shattered from the fight. In this tug of war, you'll always win. Even when I'm right. 'Cause you feed me fables from your hand. With violent words and empty threats. And it's sick that all these battles. Are what keeps me satisfied.” She beautifully sang. “''Just gonna stand there and watch me burn. But that's all right because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry. But that's all right because I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie. Ohhh, I love the way you lie.” The crowd erupted in applause as Katie finished the song, still holding the microphone stand. But, there was one person that stood out from the audience; Joey. She blew him a kiss and he returned the favour. Steve Jones walked on the stage, “Come on New Directions, gather round! Let’s see what the judges thought of your performance!” “I though it was great!” Carly smiled. “I could really feel the happiness in your voices for the first song and the anger in the last.” “WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. Mindblown. That is all.” Phillip grinned. New Directions laughed. “I found it too reptitive.” Andrea turned her nose up. “The singing was pitchy, the choreography lacked originality. Absolutely horrid.” “Well...” Steve started, in shock. “That’s just the judges opinions. It’s your vote that matters. Call 08363 220537 if you’d like to vote. Call’s cost fifteen cents plus your standard network rate. For now, New Directions.” New Direction’s ran off stage. Once they were backstage they all hugged each other. “Come on!” Quinn called. “You guys were excellent, but we’ve got to head back to the choir room to watch The Clique’s performance.” The Clique. Them words pierced through Stevie’s heart. New Directions ran off giggling. Seeing Stevie frozen on the spot Harrison called to the others, “I’ll catch up with you.” He walked over to Stevie. “Are you okay, dude?” He asked, shoving his hands in his pocket. “Yeah.” Stevie whispered. “Really?” Harrison raised an eyebrow. “No.” Stevie fell against Harrison’s chest, sobbing. Harrison hugged him. “It’s okay.” Harrison whispered, “Chuck’s gone. Let’s go an see how bad they sing.” Stevie quickly grabbed his hand. Harrison smiled, and held Stevie’s hand tightly. “Shouldn’t we be getting to the choir room?” Stevie asked, being pulled down the corridor by Harrison. “Nah.” Harrison stuck his tongue out. They entered the auditorium as The Clique were partway through their first song. “''So now I guess. This is where we have to stand. Did you regret. Ever holding my hand. Never again. Please don't forget. Don't forget.” Chuck sang. “''We had it all. We were just about to fall... Even more in love. Than we were before. I won't forget. I won't forget... About us.” “Why did they have to choose this song?” Stevie cried silently. Harrison hugged Stevie again. “He’s just trying to get to you.” Harrison said. “Don’t let him.” “''But somewhere we went wrong, we were once so strong. Our love is like a song, You can't forget it, Somewhere we went wrong, We were once so strong, Our love is like a song, You can't forget it. At all!” The Clique sang. “''And at last. All the pictures have been burned. And all the past. Is just a lesson that we've learned. I won't forget. Please don't forget us..” Chuck sang. “''But somewhere we went wrong. Our love is like a song. But you won't sing along. You've forgotten about us...''” The crowd applauded, but it wasn’t as loud nor was it as powerful as the applause was for New Directions. Stevie and Harrison walked silently down the corridor, still holding hands. -o-o-o- After an hour of waiting as the public voted, The Clique, Nine Lives and New Directions were gathered on the stage along with Steve Jones, Carly Rae Jepsen, Andrea Carmichael and Phillip Phillips. “The public votes are in, and I can now reveal that third place goes to...” Steve started. Harrison grabbed Stevie’s hand and Junette hugged Zach, closing her eyes. “The Clique!” A grin spread across Stevie’s face as Chuck held his head in shame and accepted the trophy, which was no bigger than a ruler. The Clique pilled off-stage. Harrison kissed Stevie’s cheek. “And, first place is...” Steve Jones called. “New Directions!” New Directions screamed and shouted in joy. Zach pulled Junette into a hug, Jen and Katie screamed at eacch other and Jasmine and Lesa grabbed each other. Stevie grabbed Harrison’s head and kissed him passionately, “I love you. Will you be my boyfriend?" “I love you, too. And I would love too!” Harrison hugged Stevie. Katie ran and grabbed the first place trophy and shook Gabriella’s hand, “You were great!” “Don’t think about us! You deserved it!” She replied before Katie hugged her. Katie then quickly shoved the trophy into Junette’s hands and ran down the middle of the McKinley High Auditorium. Joey stepped out into the aisle and started to run towards Katie. They ran to each other and flung their arms around the other. “I.” Kiss. “Knew.” Kiss. “You.” Kiss. “Would.” Kiss. “Win.” Joey said. “You gave me the courage.” Katie admitted, before kissing Joey again. “When will you be back in New Directions?” “Tomorrow.” Joey said as Katie pulled him to the stage by his hand. Steve took Junette’s hand and raised it. The rest of New Directions held hands and raised them, taking a bow. “The winners of the 2015 Midwest Show Choir Sectionals; New Directions!” Promo for Coming Out '''Next Week On Glee *Coming Home Part II begins to play* Familiar Faces Return "OH MY GOD!" Emma screamed. Carl took a seat on Will and Emma's table, "I'm the new school nurse." Brittany and Blaine walked onstage. Nicole Scherzinger joins the cast as Heidi Tiger "It's called 'DisneyTastic.' An original piece by me." Heidi told the two. Closets are opened. “Mom, Dad... Jasmine is my girlfriend.” Lesa admitted. "I'm g-gay." Harrison stuttered. Different Opinions "Oh, honey." "Maybe we can get him cured." NEXT WEEK ON... GLEE. Category:Episodes